


Arrowfam智障家庭情景喜剧

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 整理一些发在微博上的低智脑洞来混个更新，因为觉得有些还挺值得写出来的





	Arrowfam智障家庭情景喜剧

#当奥利和康纳同时惹罗伊生气时  
（尽管这样的情况很少可是）罗伊会一气之下在家里所有的电子设备上越权操作滚动播放逍遥法外的coliver cut，让siri或alexa大声朗读这对的同人文。直到他们两个来道歉之前，箭洞的电脑无一幸免于难。奥利疑惑他究竟是怎么黑到权限的。  
奥利不会去叫停这种幼稚行为，因为他和罗伊在冷战而且害怕罗伊无中生有地指责他恐同（他们可是住在加州——恐同在这里是十恶不赦的罪行了）。康纳，这个直到骨子里的深柜多半还没想明白自己怎么惹罗伊不开心了，但他会直截了当地去面对罗伊让他停下。于是罗伊会陷在电脑前的懒人沙发里手捧着一碗蘸莎莎酱的玉米片以那种“你爸都管不着我你难道还能把我怎样”的轻蔑神情看着他，说：“我喜欢什么cp关你什么事。”  
米娅，米娅挺无所谓的（抛开她觉得一切事情都挺无所谓的事实）。她会选择和罗伊一起把自己种在懒人沙发里生根发芽。罗伊只是想让奥利和康纳尴尬，而她是真情实感喜欢这对。罗伊不可避免地被她拉去讨论剧情甚至推敲同人（当她在推上看见粉丝创作时甚至还会艾特罗伊呢）——尽管米娅知道喜欢上一对与自己父兄同名的cp有多么奇怪，但这仍然不妨碍她在奥利随时都能查到的浏览记录中留下“Connor/Oliver nc17”的搜索痕迹。

 

#八月的第二个星期五  
正联显然不是个适合施行“带小孩上班日”的单位，但肯定所有人都或多或少地把小孩带来过瞭望塔。  
黑金丝雀很心累因为红箭在这里上班的每一天对于这位年轻主席来说都是她的带小孩上班日。每天都能听到“我不想工作起床好累”“黛今天中午咱们吃什么呀”“我要和哈尔分一组”和“怎么办老蝙蝠把我叫去喝茶了呃呃呃呃呃黛娜救我！！！”  
每天都是这样。  
他甚至还会叫她Ma Di呢。

 

#HPau  
依我之见奥利爸爸肯定是个在中二年纪时宣扬纯血主义泥巴种垃圾的斯莱特林。在他六年级时在所有科目都罕有地被鹰院院花混血女巫黛娜劳瑞尔兰斯全方位吊打之后开始单方面的对这个黑发金发随意切换的姑娘陷入爱河。追求她的时候就“什么纯血论？诶纯血哪里有比较优秀啦你看你不是超级厉害的吗。没有没有我根本没那种纯血主义的想法的啦你真是开玩笑”，黛娜翻他旧账时他真实无限后悔自己的中二过往。哈尔天天泼他冷水“哈哈哈哈哈哈瞧你个傻逼”，这样，黛娜青梅竹马兼bff扎坦娜还成天针对他。就这样奥利的整个六年级都过得很憋屈。

 

#与尼克台和孩之宝的爱恨情仇  
罗伊从来，从来都不否认自己在电视机里看到击倒的那一刻就萌生出了和他困觉的念头（不过他不会不负责任到让莉安知道去自己的诡异性癖）。这有什么难以理解的吗？你瞧，reddit上有难以计数的人对几匹小马有非分之想，而他的梦中情人好歹是一辆声音性感的红色肌肉车。“男人不一定都爱女人，但男人一定都爱车”*这句话可是被他奉为至理名言加人生信条。总之，击倒，击倒是他陪莉安看动画片时唯一的盼头。击倒是他的生命之光欲念之火。击倒使他想要卖了自己的法拉利买辆同款阿斯顿马丁dbs。有时候他甚至要和米娅吵起来仅仅是因为米娅想看忍者神龟。  
罗伊以为米娅会更喜欢拉夫，但事实上她的最爱是里奥。他翻了个白眼，“我用膝盖想都知道你最爱里奥是因为你暗恋夜翼——”  
“那么你又为什么喜欢冰冷硅基多过活生生的碳基？恋物癖如你没资格评论我的喜好。”  
“妹妹。”他皱起眉头，“你见过乌龟的生殖器gif吗。”  
不出意外的他被米娅暴揍一顿，那事实上更接近于小猫和大金毛的打闹，他们几乎天天都要在沙发上不体面地混战个两三回。  
认真看动画片的人只有莉安，当她看到海绵宝宝中企鹅男孩出场的那几集会很兴奋的指着电视屏幕大喊：“鳃头叔叔！”她到现在还觉得那确实就是水行侠和水行小子的官方授权动画。有回她见到亚瑟时，她问他：“你为什么没有戴你的贝壳？”

 

#一个普通人au  
罗伊今年高三，是他们学校鼓号队首席架子鼓手。然而他参加排练的次数屈指可数，热衷于流窜于各个社团给他的伙伴们添乱，社员们无法准确的在体操队、摄影社、科学实验组和游泳部里找到他把他拖回去排练。但如果你在夜里十一点光临了第五大道爵士酒吧，倒有一定几率能瞄到他坐在地下乐队的架子鼓后面给人家伴奏。罗学长不喝酒，他还没成年。  
罗伊在校庆日开着他那辆引擎嘶吼响彻云霄的红色法拉利来上学。舞会过后这辆五座车里至少会挤进去迪克唐娜沃利加斯柯莉瑞文BB和他，根本就没法分清谁坐在谁的大腿上或者那截东西就根本不是腿——维克太大只了，罗伊曾认真地考虑过把他塞进后备箱里这个可行方案。这样费了一番周折后把他们载回自己家再彻夜轰趴，设法吵醒康纳一两回，灌他一整瓶家庭装根汁汽水再放他回去睡觉——他虽然明天不用去上学，但要去社区里做义工。米娅在周五晚上忙着通宵上网挤时间补剧，懒得理她大哥（但会借着下楼倒水的功夫悄咪咪的偷窥一两眼派对灯光下闪亮夺目的迪克格雷森，讨厌鬼罗伊会在这个时候好死不死地搭上她的肩膀佯装痛心疾首——“回头是岸吧，他有女朋友了我的小妹妹。”）。但奥利不在家，谁都管不着他。今天可是星—期—五——，奥利今晚在黛娜家过夜，他们就快结婚了。  
他的这辆法拉利，罗伊会自豪地说，是他自己靠在酒吧里打鼓卖歌攒钱买的。每到这时候奥利也会连连点头骄傲地说是的是的——就好像私下里没找过4s店和他们串通一气联合编造出许多并不存在的针对学生购车的降价补贴优惠政策似的。

 

 

*出处是极速风流


End file.
